Harry Potter and The Half Blood Prince
by Crash3350
Summary: Starts the summer before Harry's 6th year and he's tired of Dumbeldore telling him how to live. After stumbling upon some heir looms and a certain shop, Harry's life will change.
1. A Bad Day

Life had become dark. All Harry could see was pain, and the death of Sirius, it kept replaying in his mind again and again. Bellatrix hitting him with a spell that would never have fazed Sirius. Harry had been grieving since he had returned from the ministry that fateful night. Mrs. Weasley was horrified that Harry had to go through such a traumatic issue by himself with his neglectful relatives, Harry thought it was as good a place as any, he just stayed shut away in his room reliving it over and over again. He hear Sirius pleading from beyond the veil.

Harry decided enough was enough. He didn't have a choice whom Voldemort would hurt anymore, all he could do was prepare. Harry decided to take his life back from Dumbledore, he decided that he would devote his spare time to training, besting his opponent, who ever it was. Harry would take back his life tomorrow he decided. Tomorrow, he would sneak out in the morning with his invisibility cloak. Tomorrow he thought, tomorrow he was born, tomorrow, he thought, would be the start of Voldemorts demise. Finally, for the first time since Sirius died, Harry cried. For hours he let the tears run down his face until felt like he would be sick. After hours of shaking, Harry fell asleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

Harry crept quietly to avoid any unwanted attention. After tiptoeing about a mile from his point of origin, he stopped and pulled off his cloak to reveal a black ski capso to hide his scar and trademark hair. Then he put on a pair of sunglasses to cover his mother's eyes which everyone recognized. When he accomplished a decent disguise, he summoned the knight bus, preying it wouldn't attract any attention of a certain order.

"Welcome 'board the Knight Bus, the name's Stan Shunpike, an' you?" He asked, suspiciously looking at what Harry assumed must be a silly get up on account of he was wearing a wool ski cap in June and wearing sunglasses when the sun wasn't out yet.

"My name? My name is er, my name is James Evans." Harry felt a bit stupid not considering a name before boarding but Stan didn't seem to care much.

"That'll be 2 galleons 7 sickles." He instructed. Lucky for him that Harry had just 3 galleons.

"Where will we be lettin' ya off?" he inquired.

"Uhh, Diagon Alley please" Harry asked looking for other people aboard that he might know but there was no one on the bus other than the driver and greeter. Within moments of his sitting, Harry felt the familiar lurch in his stomach as the bus sped through England, bringing him almost cross-country in minutes.

"'Ere we are, Diagon Alley." Harry was informed as he rose to get off the bus..

When he stepped off he felt the cool breeze pass over him and sweep through the Alley. Harry needed money so he of course needed to go. After a short journey down the street he arrived at the large wizarding bank which had opened moments ago. Harry stepped up to the front desk and gave them his vault number and was led to a cart by a seemingly pissed off goblin. After the roller coaster like ride to the vault, Harry entered the vault, and remembered something.

"Excuse me, is there an accurate record of the amount in my vault?" Harry inquired from the goblin, getting and idea.

"Sir, there is a roll of parchment on the back wall with accurate measures of your money." The goblin said curtly, obviously, he was not a people person. As Harry made his way through the mountains of galleons, finally, he reached the parchment.

**_The Trust of Mr. Harry James Potter_**

_**Galleons: 2,579,43**_

_**Sickles: 320**_

_**Knuts: 17**_

****Harry nearly collapsed when he saw the amount he had just read. This only confirmed his plan.

"Sir, is it possible to have an amount of money transferred to a different account?" Harry asked the impatient goblin.

"Yes, it is, while we're at it I suppose you'd like to see you family vault as long as you know you are not legally allowed to take one knut from the account. You may leave with any objects you please, but the money may not be removed." The goblin gave the most disturbing smile Harry had seen in his life, including death eaters.

'Well, first, I'd like to with draw 100,000 galleons, then I would like to have 600,000 transferred to a Mr. Arthur Weasley's account. And while we're at it, yes I believe I would like to see my families vault." Harry said with as much fake prestige as he could manage. The goblin nodded and conjured a purse, and then Harry noticed a minute chuck of one of his mountains had disappeared. After handing the purse to Harry, the goblin snapped, and a larger part of his mountain disappeared. Harry instructed that the galleons not be able to be returned and the goblin gave a sneer and nodded, which reminded him remarkably of Snape. The next leg of the journey through the tunnel of vaults was much longer. Finally, they arrived at vault number 31.

"Put your right hand one the door please sir" the goblin instructed. Harry did so and as he did he could hear locks unwinding from behind the door, when the door opened, he was face to face with a nastly looking dragon, whose body lay against the wall, but it's tail blocked all movement to the rest of the vault. Harry learned one thing about dragons from Hagrid, look them in the eyes at all times, it calms them as much as possible, when Harry made eye contact, the dragon removed it self from Harry's path and gave him a large bow.

Harry couldn't help but notice how much larger this vault was to the one he'd been using, this vault was over three times the size at least, and the mountains stacked twice as high. Harry couldn't help but walk to the parchment in the back, when he saw it, he staggered and fell into an ancient looking chair.

**_Gringotts Potter Family Vault_**

_**Galleons: 56,871,076**_

_**Sickles: 43**_

_**Knuts: 3**_

If Harry had been surprised by his trust, then their was no word to express how amazed he was over his families fortune. He didn't think it made him better by any means but over 56 million galleons was a large portion of money. As Harry made his way over to a treasure chest like object, he found something to his liking. It was a beautiful gold ring with ruby in the center but on either sides there was a lion with a crown breathing fire, Harry tried it on immediately and it was perfect for his finger, Harry did not see himself parting with that little heir loom any time soon. Next he found him self in a little room you could not see from the entrance, it was a small library like room but it had much more than that to offer as he soon found. He stumbled across a truck that lay next to the shelves of books. Harry called the goblin who crept very slowly passed the dragon, whom Harry had not much of an idea of its purpose.

"Can you tell me the functions of this trunk?" Harry asked hopefully, and for the first time the goblin gave a genuine smile.

"You have a better eye then I had suspected. This is most likely the most luxurious trunk in the history of manufacturing. It has been passed through your family for 200 years, Also there is a seal on the trunk so any magic done with in can not be traced under any circumstance for safety. There are 17 rooms not including the compartments. The rooms are as follows, a library, a living area, a foyer, a kitchen, 3 bathrooms, 6 bedrooms, a potions lab stocked with almost every potion ingredient known at all times, a dueling arena, a dining area, and finally; a room that can change to what ever you desire in your heart at that time. These rooms take up two floors, you enter the trunk by first, taking your palm and place it upon the top, and then, you climb down the stairs that will lead directly to the foyer. Other than the rooms, the trunk contains two regular compartments. Something of this magnitude I don't believe has ever been replicated." The goblin knew quite a bit about the trunk and Harry was amazed by the trunks capacity.

"Is the library stocked or empty?" Harry asked, wondering if he could bring all the books in the vault with the trunk.

"Another beautiful thing about the trunk, the library maybe infinite if one so chooses to don that many books." The goblin grinned.

"Alright, well, how do I transfer the book to the library?" Harry had a feeling it was a dumb question but part of him didn't care. The goblin just shook his head and with a low mutter and a snap, al the books had leapt off the shelves and dove in to the trunk.

"Is that all Mr. Potter?" the goblin asked, realizing they had been out for nearly an hour. Harry was about to agree when he noticed a dagger with a similar hilt design to his ring. Harry was intrigued now, he picked up the dagger, which was no longer then 10 inches for hilt to tip, it was remarkably sharp as well. The hilt was gold with a ruby on either side, ad with more intricate designs of lions spitting flames. Even more interesting was when he unsheathed the dagger, there seemed to be an ancient language, he decided he would keep thie blade but by a new holster, he knew they sold holsters for daggers and wands at Ollivanders. Harry was interested in getting a wand holster, as well, so he decided that'd be his next stop. After exiting the vault, and receiving another bow from the dragon, they were on their way back to the surface. After Harry learned to make his trunk so only his handprint could gain entrance, he started for Ollivanders. Harry knocked at the door to gain Mr. Ollivanders attention.

"Good afternoon Mr. Potter, lovely disguise." The old man smiled eerily as he turned around. Harry was disheartened by Ollivander's ability t recognize him so easily.

"Hell Mr. Ollivander, I'm here because I'm interested in by a dagger and wand holster for each fore arm, do you carry any holsters of that description," Harry asked with hope, he felt any other holster placing would make it harder to draw.

"Yes I believe so, but, if you wouldn't mind, may I see the dagger so I may know what size to bring forth?" He asked. Harry nodded. Moments after handling the blade Mr. Ollivander looked shocked,

"Mr. Potter, this is no ordinary dagger, this is an ancient wand replacement, highly esteemed families used these in replacement for wands for a period of time. The only problem is, each generation that uses it must supply a new type of core, whether it be a phoenix feather, a dragon heartstring, it needs a magical creatures essence of some sort. Someone who was quite powerful previously owned this particular dagger, the former core contained Unicorn hair, and dragon heartstring. Having two magical core types makes for an extremely powerful tool." The old man explained.

"Um, Mr. Ollivander, these things, that you could use, could they possibly be used in potions? "Harry prayed that his idea was correct.

"Well yes, good examples of that are runespoor eggshells, powdered basilisk fangs, and if a potion master is lucky, they can get hold of a crystallized phoenix tear, but I'm sure these no longer exist, shame though, they were quite powerful." Mr. Ollivander said regretfully., Harry thought, If luck was with him, he might be receiving a very powerful magical object.

"Sir, can you excuse me for a moment, I think I may have some thing that may help." Harry asked, the man nodded with agreement and Harry entered the trunk. After five minutes of search Harry found the potions lab and found all the things that were said to be useful wand cores. He brought up a jar containing 10 powdered basilisks fangs, a dozen crystallized phoenix tears, and 6 runespoor egg shells. When Harry produced the material, the man almost wen t into shock.

"Mr. Potter, these objects, for wand makers and potion masters alike, are priceless, if you were to use 4 tears, 3 shells, and 5 ounces of, powdered fang, would it be possible for me to have one of each?" Harry laughed from the man's sad looking hopeful eyes.

"Mr. Ollivander, for setting everything in the dagger for me, and the holsters, you may have everything not used," Harry laughed. Once again, the wand maker looked like he'd been struck my lightening.

"M-M-Mr. P-Potter you have a deal!" he said offering his trembling hand which Harry accepted.

"I will be done in one hours time, so feel free to roam about until then." Harry nodded and agreed to be back soon. Next, Harry needed to visit the apothecary, he needed something done about his glasses, he was hoping for a potion that would fix his eye sight, his hopes were in vain. As he was leaving the shop, the shop keeper stopped him.

"Mr. Evans, right before where Knockturn Alley begins, there is a magical eye sight store, I think you may find something to your like there." The man suggested Harry thanked him and decided he would check out this place to see if it was worth while.

"Hello and welcome to Madame-, oh you're just a kid, sorry kid, we only accept paying customers and they have to be a bit older." Harry was a little agitated that he would have to reveal himself again but he didn't think it mattered much anymore, even if the order had found him then, he would be almost finished with what he needed to do.

"Well, I am paying, as long as you accept galleons, and I need the ocular assistance more then most of your past customers." Harry said revealing himself to they teen desk witch, who proceeded to faint.

"Sorry about that Mr. Potter, my niece is a bit of a twit, only gave her the job as a favor to my sister." The friendly man said as the girl began to stir.

"We love her any ways though, how can we help you?" he asked bringing himself back on to his train of thought.

"Well, I was wondering if you had any solutions that I could use in replace of glasses?" Harry asked, thinking there could be a slight chance. And there was.

"Ah yes, I've heard you live in the muggle world, so have you heard of a contact lens?" The man said plopping his niece into a chair. Harry nodded signaling he did.

"Well, these work much like those. To regularly, they perform they same job of glasses if you want to change your eye color just say 'eye color change:' and then name a color. We have some special features here as well, with a special features, if you want to use it on one eye, you would close that eye tight for a moment, you want that feature on both eyes, blink down hard for a moment. If you continue, you will scroll through several options. The first enhances your sight to whatever magnification you require, like the eye color change, you can zoom in by saying 'eye focus:' then give a percentage. Our second feature is night vision, my cousin is a muggle in the army so he tells us about these different features that these goggles he carries have. Tell me, have you ever seen how it looks through night vision goggles?" Harry nodded, Dudley had a pair, he said he wanted to bird watch, meaning he wanted to hunt at night, but when he saw in green and black, he thought they were broken so Harry sneaked a look at them.

"Well, these blow them away, these will give you vision like normal, you don't need to blink for this feature, when it becomes too dark, they activate automatically, and give no sign to others around you. When you want it dark just say 'deactivate' and when you want them back on 'activate. Next is x-ray vision; all you have to do is concentrate on an object, scroll to this and it will look through that object, I will request you do not look threw girls clothing, the reason I don't censor the human body is so you can see if the person is concealing a second wand or a another weapon of sorts.

"Our last primary feature I like to call heat vision, this feature allows you to see everything according to the amount of heat it gives off, for example, plants don't give off much heat so they will be a color like yellow, a person would have the color of red. These are primarily made for aurors, so we have an extra feature you might be interested in. This feature is on at all times, and when it senses the out put waves of from a dark mark if anyone in your presence has been marked, a red X will appear above their heads. A second feature you may or may note be interested in is the translation lens, when placed upon foreign scripture, it will translate it to English, this you can access by scrolling through. Would you be interested in either of these Mr. Potter?" The man said, the girl had woken up and stared at him flirtatiously.

"Sir I think I'd like to purchase the lens with both features you've mentioned." Harry said, excitedly.

"Very good Mr. Potter but I must warn you, for 15 seconds your eye will burn fiercely while the lens fuses with your eye, it requires a professional to extract they lens and it is safe t sleep with it in. The total cost will be 1,500 galleons, I dare say you'll be alright with they payment?" The man said raising an eyebrow. Harry nodded and his purse suddenly filled with 1,500 galleons, he poured it out on the table so his pants would not rip, causing the girl to faint once again seeing him in his shorts.

"Well then, in the great words of a famous muggle musician, 'There's nothing to it but to do it'." The man said eyeing the river of galleons sprawled before him.

"When both lenses are in, blink every three seconds hard so to scroll through the features, are you ready?" Harry gulped and nodded. The man wasn't kidding, only he was incorrect, the lenses first made his eyes extremely cold, painfully cold, then, within the blink of an eye, no pun intended, his eyes were on fire, then, it was done. Harry threw away his glasses as he exited the store, feeling much more confident. Harry placed the ski cap on, while throwing the sunglasses with his original glasses.

"Eye color change: blue" he smiled, even though his eyes stung a bit, this would surely help him at least avoid people who recognized his eyes. He made his way back to Ollivander's, hoping maybe his eyes would help disguise him a bit.

"Ah Mr. Potter, going for a new look are we?" the man laughed eerily.

"No matter, I think you will be quite content with these holsters and your new and improved, immensely powerful dagger. I must warn you Harry, this could earn you much trouble from the ministry, so I took the holster one step further, made a holster for you that would be on your chest, I know you wanted it to be on your forearm but that would have been difficult for the next part." He said his eyes searching the room for any other people. Harry cocked his head in confusion, but he found his answer.

"The only people that will have the ability to see or feel the dagger there are people you want to know, also, I've attached one of my own creations I've made using some of the ingredients you supplied me with. First, I took an unusually thick dragon hide vest, good for deflecting or absorbing many spells. Then, buried several crystallized phoenix tears with in the hide, mind you it was quite difficult mind you, this will help heal you if you are hurt. Finally, I glazed the dragon hide with the powdered fangs, this will protect you from poisons, and about 15 more common spells then it previously would have. It is best if you wear it directly on the skin. After an hours worth of wearing it, it will fit your body perfectly.

"Out of curiosity, you wouldn't happen to have anymore of what you brought up previously, because I well, I used most on the vest." The man asked embarrassed.

"Of course Mr. Ollivander, by the way, how much would a vest like this have cost?" Harry asked, curiosity getting the best of him.

"Including the charm I placed on it with the sheath, it would be over 10,000 galleons, those ingredients are extremely, rare. I don't know how you have them; but you should keep it quiet you possess them, if you have these ingredients, surely you would have others that could do many harms to many people." With that advice, Harry nodded and retreated to his trunk again only to find the ingredients he'd brought up were fully replaced, Harry brought up other ingredients he thought Mr. Ollivander might find useful for Harry was extremely grateful for his vest. One of these included a griffins feather. When Harry handed more ingredients to the old wand maker, the man smiled grandly.

"Mr. Potter, by chance do you know that on your families crest there is a griffin?" Harry shook his head, causing the man to grin wider.

"I have found that if you add a part of the animal of a families crest it will make a tremendous difference. The only problem is in the past 50 years of search, you are the only one who has anything of a griffin. Would you mind if I added one more to the dagger?"

"Wouldn't to much amount of magical ingredients cause it to burst sir?" Harry asked confused.

"That will happen in a wand, a magical creation of wood, this dagger is a very magical steel, I can guarantee you, you could put half of the ingredients I use in here and it would not harm it. I believe this will be all that's needed" he said, lifting the feather and splicing it with the dagger.

"Mr. Potter, please give it a wave." He instructed. As Harry lifted the dagger, gold and red sparks jumped form the blade, as harry waved the dagger, great flames shot out and, to Harry's horror he set an entire shelf a flame.

"It's all right Harry, those are all empty" he said attempting to extinguish the flames, unsuccessfully at that, but after 3 or four good minutes of wrestling with the flames, he managed to put them out.

"Mr. Potter! I almost forgot, I had made certain alterations to the dragon hide leggings, this should block all jelly leg curses and with both of the pieces on, the full body bind or leg lock hex shouldn't work." Harry nodded in appreciation and stepped out when he noticed a new shop across the street 'Canvas Body' Harry was in intrigued so he stepped in to have a closer look so to say, with his new eye, he needn't step any further but he was interested. Then Harry got an idea.

"Anything I can help you with child." an old woman asked sounding much like Professor Trelawney, and when he turned around it was! His insane divination teacher from the previous year.

"Would you like a custom work of art or a soul gaurdian?" the old bat asked.

"I was wondering if I could get a picture of a griffin breathing flames" he explained showing her the ring. She nodded.

"Normally I would need consent of your guardian Mr. Potter, but you father would have let you, he did the same when he was around your age." She said acting as if it was no big deal.

"How'd you recognize me ma'am?" he asked curiously, thinking he had definitely misjudged her.

"Mr. Potter, I know you are skeptic of me and my families beliefs but people all give off a different, I believe you would call it a vibe, yours is unique." She stated going through files and finding what she sought.

"Here is a picture of your fathers." She said holding out a picture calmly, his was across his shoulders, Harry decided he would as well.

"Every man in your family for the past 500 years has worn this crest upon their flesh, and if I'm not mistaken your mother did as well. You will not be the last Potter, Harry, I'm not prophesizing, this is from knowledge. My family has ran this business for over 200 years, and we keep the records, and we have records going before, this is how I know." Harry had never seen her so serious and not predicting anything such as his death.

"Are you ready?" she asked, canceling the eerie silence. Harry nodded, proud to carry on his family legacy.

"Would you like the animal to move or stay in its place?" she asked with a special wand in hand.

"Can I have the lion stay in its place but keep the flames flickering, also can I have the word 'Potter' under the griffin?" Harry asked and was answered with a nod.

"Your parents would be proud Harry, I met them days after their marriage when your mum wanted to get the crest. We stayed in touch over that year. She would like to see your family pride, but she would kill you for doing it this young." She laughed thinking about happier times. Harry didn't ask what they talked about because already there was a lump in his throat. After she stopped talking she told him not to move, and then there was another reason for the lump, this really hurt! After half an hour she said now it was time for the color. Harry could have cried, 'it's almost over, your fine', oh did he jinx himself, as the muggles would say, the next 15 minutes were almost intolerable, Harry didn't yell or anything, he almost laughed at the pain.

"All done, would you like to see?" she asked, what ever hint of her seer attitude there was before had disappeared. When he saw the work she had done, he was impressed, the wings of the griffin were marvelous, the body and flames were had the most color of tattoo he'd seen.

"Would you like to try the soul art, Harry? It is not painful at all don't worry." She smiled.

"If your wondering how I knew you were in pain despite your smile, you left your grip marks in the wood" she laughed, as did he Harry. He was discovering to like this teacher more and more and more.

"How does the potion work professor?" He asked and only received a laugh.

"Harry, I'm not Sibyl, I'm her twin Cheyenne, although I believe my sister and I share a bit of the gift of sight from our grandmother, I don't act on it nearly as Sibyl." She explained. Harry was very confused.

"Well, I don't want to be rude but, how do you know me?" Harry asked.

"Your parents Harry, they brought you a month after you were born, a persons vibe will not change, their vibe is based on destiny, not past occurrences. Anyway, the potion will take 15 minutes to take effect, and after that it will be about 15 more for the picture to come out clearly. The design will always mean something to one who bares it, some have said it has guarded them or aided them. Would you like to do it Harry?" She asked tenderly. Harry nodded, he felt like being quiet today.

"Okay then here we are." She said producing a potion from her cabinet. It was a red potion with green steam rising from it.

"It may not taste as bad as skele-grow, but it will not taste pleasant, you may wash it down with a butter bear if you like. Or even a fire-whiskey to numb the pain on your shoulders." A soon as she mentioned it, it felt like some one poured petroleum on his back and set it aflame. He decided he would try fire-whiskey and when she poured him a glass he was sure she muttered "oh would your mother kill me for this!" Harry laughed, it felt good to hear how his mother cared about him from other people. Harry downed the potion in a quick gulp, by itself was too bad, the aftertaste was terrible, so he grabbed the bottle of fire whiskey to wash out the taste. It was very bitter, he liked the taste but did it burn going down. His second gulp there was a lot less burn, by the third and final sip, there was no burn.

"For the next 15 minutes they talked about his parents, after it had been 15 minutes, there was a tickling sensation on his arm and he looked and marks started forming in the middle of his right upper arm. 'Good a place as any' he reasoned and they continued to talk. Harry promised himself not to look down until it was finished, and he stayed true to his promise. For the next leg of the adventure he was taking in the canvas body, they talked about Fudge and the chances of him staying minister, they both agreed it didn't look too good, then they both laughed about his imbecile moves during his reign, finally, Cheyenne said it was done. Harry looked down too find a lion devouring a silver and green serpent and below, in ornate letters it read: **_Gryffindor. _**

"This is truly a day that Sirius and James will be laughing about. Harry, have u ever seen this before?" He shook his head, he knew it had to be something about Sirius from her mention of he and his dad.

"Harry, 18 years ago this month, Sirius and your dad came in here, your dad got the crest, and Sirius go the lion and snake, he said it represented his family and himself, he being the lion because he was the one Gryffindor in a family of many Slytherins. Harry, this is a clear message, I believe Sirius will guard you even though his life has burnt out. The only reason I know this is from Sirius is because only 2 other people had this, and you know neither, for something like this to happen, you had to have known the person. Sirius would be quite pleased to hear his assignment." Harry felt the lump return, but he felt proud as well. This was a good day for Harry Potter, yet is isn't done yet. He bid the woman farewell. Next on his list was to go to Flourish and Blotts. Hermione would be oh so proud. He bought 13 books on defense against dark arts not including his text book. He bought 7 on transfiguration, 4 books on potions, a lenthy book on legilimency, and then 9 on charms. Out of interest Harry bought 3 books on animagi. Harry decided that his trunk would be useful with the anti-magic tracer. Harry stumbled on to something he thougt was quite interesting, 4 books of ancient spells, the books themselves were ancient though had a preservation of time charm cast on them so not to decay. Harry walked up to the front desk and asked about the books.

"How much for the books?" he asked pointing to the bookcase.

"Kid, those books are worth more then you got, get outta here" the rude man said from behind.

"How much?" Harry persisted getting angrier.

"Fine, I wanna see your face fall. For the set, 87,000 galleons. Run along home kid." He sneered,

"Would you like it in straight cash or vault transferal? If you need the vault transferal, my vault is the _Potter_ trust account, I believe you know the spelling." Harry said smugly pulling off his cap.

"Shiite!" he breathed.

"Excuse me sir, I had no idea-, I would never-, my dear apologies I-, I believe the bank transferal would be best Mr. Potter." The man dropped his smart-ass tone as soon as Harry revealed himself. After filling out a few forms and putting the books he had purchased in his trunk.

Now he wanted to go visit his investment.

"Eye focus:250%" he was interested in testing the magnification. He was not disappointed. Above the door there was a sign, '**Grand Opening Today!'** Through the window he recognized 8 of the 9 Weasley's, Percy, amazingly enough was not there. When his eyes focused normal again he changed his eye color to blue, and put the ski cap back on and smiled to himself. 'Harry James Sirius Evans Potter was born that day. It would be a bad day in history for Voldemort. A bad day indeed ' Harry thought and entered the shop full of red-heads and an abundance of others. Harry smiled to himself. One bad day.


	2. In Memory of Sirius Black, Framed Murder...

"Harry you-," Mrs. Weasley started.

"What have you done to your beautiful eyes Harry James Potter?!" Mrs. Weasley shrieked.

"Mrs. Weasley look, they're fine" he said changing his eyes back.

"How in the name of Merlin did you do that?" she asked in awe. Then he said that he bought a pair of magical contact lenses, when he explained to them what a contact lens is, he finished by saying that you could not only change eye color but he could read foreign languages and understand them as well. Mrs. Weasley still scolded him beyond belief for messing with his eyes but over all she calmed down and Harry began enjoying the party, when he found Ron, Ginny, Hermione, and Neville all talking in the corner.

He greeted them with a great smile on his face he motioned for them to follow him, and they did.

"Harry, what are we doing in a room by ourselves when Fred and George are throwing party with Fire-whiskey punch?" Ron asked.

"I've got some thing to show you guys!" He said gleefully.

"Well, this better be good Harry, Ron's missing out on five extra minutes of making an ass out of his alcohol induced self" Ginny joked they all laughed.

"Come on in." He invited opening his trunk. They all assumed it was nothing more than an average trunk with a few rooms. When they reached the marble floored foyer, they reacted quite well, after all the 'oohs' and ahs' over his library he began talking.

"Today, I decided I was taking my life in to my own hands, I came to Diagon Alley today to buy things to help me, I found this trunk in my families vault, along with this dagger, he said unsheathing it and giving it a twirl.

"One of the most drastic part of what I did today were these." He said removing his shirt, turning a bit red seeing Ginny look at him with his shirt off.

"Wow Harry, this is beautiful" Ginny whispered running her fingers over the design.

"Harry mate, congratulations, your dead." Ron laughed.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

"When mum finds out you have not only one tattoo but two? Well, I reckon you wouldn't last long."

"Harry. This is the mot irresponsible thing you've ever done!" Hermione puffed.

"Harry can I get a better look at the second one?" Neville asked, Harry nodded and showed him his arm.

"Harry, that's wicked, where did you get it?" Ron asked, the joke he told far from his mind.

"I got it at the place across the street from Ollivanders, Sirius had the same one. What I've been trying to say though, the one on my back, that's my family crest, it's on this ring and dagger too, see?" he asked showing them the ring and dagger. They nodded.

"Harry, I admit, the crest is beautiful, but your too young! I bet Sirius and your dad were at least 20 years old" Hermione said scoldingly.

"Actually, Hermione, they got theirs when they were this age, my mum got the tattoo when she was 20" Harry said happy to be know something about his family.

"Apparently every male in my family for the passed 500 years has been marked with the crest. The woman who did it told me it was traditional for some wizarding families to get there crest tattooed on them." Harry said happily. Ginny was still mesmerized by the crest on Harry's back.

"We should get back up, mum's going to freak out soon." Ginny pointed out. They all agreed and when Harry put on his shirt, they headed up the stairs and back to the party. Thankfully Mrs. Weasley hadn't noticed they were gone so they just talked for a bit, then Ron told Harry and Neville to meet him outside, he just had to tell his mum something, they nodded confused, thinking one outing like this was enough. When Ron met them out side, he had a huge grin upon his face.

"Harry, I'm getting a tattoo. I'm going to get my families crest on my shoulders like yours, and get the one Sirius had on my arm too, I'm not doing this to be like you Harry, the arm is for Sirius, and well, the crest is hella cool, our crest has an Glacial Dragon." Ron smiled. Harry was hesitant at first.

"Ron your mum would kill me for having one, see yours, and kill you with my corpse for inspiring you. Plus you need a parents permission unless your of age." Harry said, happy Ron couldn't do it, he would have thought it was great if it weren't for Mrs. Weasley.

"Not true, you have to be of _an_age to do it, you have to be 16, which I so happened to have turned past spring." Harry was mortified.

"I'm doing it too." Neville piped up.

"Oh please Neville, your gran will kill me!" Harry pleaded. He did not want 2 maternal figures after him.

"Gran won't mind, she said my dad got his when he was 15, our crest is a phoenix carrying a lightening bolt. I want to get Sirius tattoo, he saved our lives in the ministry, this is for the memory of Sirius Black, framed murderer, unrecognized hero." Neville said deeply. Had Harry not still been terrified of Mrs. Weasley chasing him through Diagon Alley, Harry would have felt the familiar lump in his throat.

"I'm not going to be able to change anyone's mind am I?" Harry said caving in.

"Nope" the replied together both grinning like idiots.

"Fine follow me. Wait, Ron, your mom will definitely know we're gone, this will take a while.

"I told her we needed some fresh air, she said to be back in 2 hours" Ron said slyly.

"Okay then, heads up, this hurts like hell!" Harry laughed, this didn't seem to phase Neville or Ron. Harry shrugged and led them to the parlor. Instead of Cheyenne Trelawney, there was a bald, muscular man with a tattooed head and a girl who was pretty and only a little older then the rest of them. Then Cheyenne walked from the back.

"Hello Harry, I see you've spread the word?" She smiled kindly.

"Professor?" Neville and Ron asked dumbfounded.

"Haha no, afraid not, twin." She explained. After they got over the shock, they explained what they wanted.

"Mr. Weasley is 16 you may proceed, and may I please ask who you are forgive me for not knowing." She said apologizing to Neville.

"I'm Neville Longbottom ma'am, I think my dad got his here when he was 15, right?" He asked.

"Franky Longbottom, yes, I remember him well, I know his mum, so that's your grand mum, she had no problem with him getting his, do you mind if I speak with your gran first?" She asked. Neville nodded while Ron told the girl what he wanted. Apparently, his dad had the crest in the jacket he'd worn to the opening and Ron asked if he could borrow it. He proceeded in showing the girl what it looked like. She nodded, looking impressed.

"This is going to hurt, just warning you," she warned.

"It's ok, I can take it." Ron said smoothly, the girl seemed interested in Ron The large guy just snorted at Ron and joined in.

"Kid, you want to see my crest" Ron shrugged then nodded, the man then revealed a large, intricate design of a leprechaun holding a wand, flipping a galleon, with the name **'O'Riley'** Along with many Celtic crosses and other Irish markings. Ron gasped, the man had hundreds of them. The girl was undisturbed.

"Kevin, we get it, you're a macho-macho-man. You have thousands of tattoos, only one of them mean something important, he is getting two that are important to him, and in memory of my uncle, I'm getting the one he's getting on his arm as well!" She spouted. The man just ignored her and went to see what the status of Neville was.

"Who was your uncle?" Ron asked curiously.

"See for yourself." She said, removing her shirt to reveal her back. The crest that lay on her back was a Hungarian Horn-tail standing on it's hind legs, with it's tail pointed to the sky next to the dragons body. The best was yet to come, the name below the crest was **_'Black'_**.

"You-you-you-you-," Ron was mesmerized by seeing the topless girl in front of him speaking to him face to face.

"Sirius was my Uncle, Unky Sirius, he was the nicest person in my family, when I was little he would play with me all the time, until he was jailed by the galleess bastards at the ministry." She spat acidly at the word 'ministry. Surprisingly enough, Ron actually paid attention when she spoke, and didn't look down once.

"I don't know if you knew this but Sirius was my godfather, I-, I saw him die at the ministry." Harry said hi head hung low, when she got her shirt back on, she went over and gave him a friendly hug, "That makes us cousins I suppose, and I know what happened. I don't blame you, I blame my aunt Bellatrix," She spat once again with the same venom if not more.

"Cousins?" Harry asked confused.

"Sure, Sirius was my Uncle, you were like to a son to him, and to him, family depended on love, so I consider you my uncles son, making you my cousin." She smiled and gave him another friendly hug and returned to Ron, looking a bit jealous.

"Oi! You've seen me half starker and you don't even no my name!" she laughed, "My names Courtney. Oh, and by the way, don't think I'm some kind of scarlet woman or anything, Kevin's been asking me out for the last year ad he's a jerk I just did that to make him an bit mad. Mostly" she finished with a wink at Ron, who looked like I was Christmas.

"Let's get started Mr...."

"You can call me Ron, Ron Weasley." He smiled, she smiled back, when her back was turned, Ron mouthed the words 'YES!' with triumph, Harry's snicker was interrupted with Neville waling in with Kevin.

"Gran is really proud, she said that Dad would have been ecstatic, and she said to tell you Harry your Dad would be as happy as mine would be, but our mum's would go medieval on us." Neville laughed. This earned a laugh from the rest of the room. And then it began, for the next 1 and a half hours, Ron didn't yelp once nor did Neville.

Ron's dragon looked amazing, it was dark blue in some places like the snout, but was ice blue almost everywhere else. It seemed to be in mid flight while it carried a scepter with a handle made of ice, and a seemingly crystal ball on the top it.

Neville's phoenix looked to have risen to the air, leaving a pile of ashes as it flew off fully feathered and grown, hold a bolt of lightening. The bird had so many beautiful golden and crimson feathers. On the lightening bolt, you could sparks skipping around it.

Both artists were incredible, the phoenix looked as it could have been real, and if Harry had ever seen a Glacier Dragon, he was sure that they'd be almost identical apart from the personal markings of that dragon. Both boy's downed a glass of fire-whiskey before get the second and final tattoo on their arm like Harry, When they finished, Neville said something that made Harry went to strangle him. He suggested that they all take the element from our crest and use them as a band above and below the lion, Ron agreed as did Courtney. Harry gave in because in truth, he thought it was cool but feared Ms. Weasley's, wrath. Harry had two bands of fire, Neville had two bands of lightening. Ron had blue fire because they knew that Glacier Dragons spat fire that didn't burn but froze, having the same effect, different feel. Finally, Courtney had two bands of horns looking like the one on the tail of her crest dragon. Harry and Ron's fire flickered the way fire would, and Nevilles had sparks bouncing back and forth and in between the two bands.

They all agreed that their tattoos looked beautiful and bad ass. When they were finished she gave Neville and Harry pecks on the cheeks and gave Ron a kiss on the lips lasting for only a few seconds and said she'd be living in Hogsmeade during the year and that she would most definitely see them soon. They all nodded and said their good byes, Ron whispered something in her ear, which made her giggle but soon after that they were all on the street headed back.

"She is hot! Holy crap mates! This year will be great!" Ron said reminiscing.

"Ron, watch it she's my cousin." Harry said half jokingly half-serious. He agreed with Courtney, Sirius was a father figure to him, making her his cousin.

"But damn, did that hurt like a bitch!" Ron laughed.

"Did someone say my name?" a high girlish voice said from behind them, along with several death eaters. Before they even turned around their wands were out.

"Do it and you'll be expelled." She taunted.

"Don't worry Potter, soon you'll be joining my cousin." Bellatrix laughed. It was 9 against three, Harry was trying to think. Then with out warning, he sent as many stunners in a period of a few seconds he could, Ron and Neville followed suit. Harry managed to stun 3 of them, and since Neville and Ron didn't have the advantage of surprise, they both stunned one, it was now 4 against 3 not including Umbrige. Suddenly, the door flew open and Ginny looked shocked, she went for her wand but before she had a chance, Bellatrix grabbed her.

"Look what we have here, a wee wittle weaswey," Bellatrix mocked with her baby talk. That pushed it. Harry was not happy. Angry even. Let's face it, Harry was bloody pissed off. With a twirl of his wand, a tornado of fire flew at Bellatrix and devoured her, leaving Ginny standing right next to a screaming and on fire Bellatrix Lestrange,.

"Ginny!" Harry howled. "Are you ok?" Harry prayed she was. As an answer she walked out of the fire unscathed and of all things smiled.

"Thanks Harry" with all their attackers put on hold with shock, Neville resumed the attack, sending a simple yet effective bludgeoning hex towards Umbrige.

"To hell with your decrees Umbitch!" he laughed. It was three against three now, Umbridge was k.o. from Nevilles attack. Nevilles sent two more bludgeoning attacks, one of them seemed to break a death eaters leg, another went off target. Just then, Harry got an idea.

"Serpensortia!" he cried, producing a 16 foot anaconda.

"Would you bind him for me please?" Harry requested with a hiss, no answer was necessary, the results spoke for them selves. The a snake wrapped it self around one of the two remaining standing death eaters. The last one standing did not stand long.

"Locomtomortis!" Ron shouted, catching the attacker off guard, it was successful. Ron walked over and kicked the man in the face.

"Git" he spat. Just then, the death eater with the broken leg cast some spell they didn't know at Ron, thankfully, Neville had noticed and stopped it.

"Expelliarmus!" he shouted with force, sending not only the wand, but the death eater himself flying. Finally, after having all of the attackers disabled the bound them, except for the one with the snake, who was going anywhere. Just then Harry realized, about a hundred people were there. Mrs. Weasley ran through the crowd to get to the 4 teens. She was so upset she couldn't speak so she pulled them all in for a hug. That night, they all slept at the Burrow, he invited everyone present to spend a night in his trunk, Mrs. Weasley argued until she walked in and saw the marvelous foyer and the bedroom she'd be sharing with her husband.

Harry told the group magic couldn't be sensed while they were in the trunk so with the exception of Hermione, they all had their fun with magic.

"Just because you can't be caught doesn't mean it illegal you know!" Hermione lectured.

"Any way, we have more news to share, do you know where we went while we were gone?" Ron asked.

"No, let me guess, you went to the Quiditch shop, and..., there's a new broom, am I correct? Men and their stupid sports" Hermione snorted.

"And women!" Ginny protested and burst in to a fit of laughter, as did the rest.

"No, we took followed in Harry's foot steps, Neville, shall we?" Neville grinned and nodded as they began removing their shirts.

"What are you do-, You didn't! Ron mum is going to out right murder you!. Well, let me see." She said bowing down to her curiosity.

"Wow Ron, that actually makes me proud to be a Weasley honestly, that is beautiful. Mum couldn't kill you with that. Neville, can I see yours?" she asked biting her lip. Neville grinned and nodded.

"I'll admit, both are extremely pretty, but I have to agree with Ginny, you'll be dead before tea when Mrs. Weasley finds out." Hermione said casually.

"We got the lion and the snake done as well see?" Neville said revealing the two bands and lion and snake. Ron showed his as well.

"Well Harry, at least you didn't have the wrap arounds, they are quite nice, but the less there is, the less dead you'll be." Hermione said proud of Harry. Harry grimaced.

"Uhh, correction." Harry stated bringing up his sleeve.

"Harry, "was all Hermione said as she shook her head in disappointment.

"I think their brilliant, I'm going to get one tomorrow." Ginny stated.

"No!" Ron said forcibly, "Ginny, next year, for your 16th birthday, if you still want it me and Harry will take you, I promise, it'd kill mom to have her youngest get one, please Gin, wait until next year. Ron's eyes leaded and she gave in.

As the guy's started putting their shirts on, Ginny had an idea. "

Harry, could you show me to the Room of Requirement here, I want to get a camera and take a picture of the three of you." Harry nodded vowing he'd be right back.

"Ginny, are you going to listen to Ron about the tattoo?" Harry asked hoping she would.

"Yea, Ron's almost never serious about anything, so I think when he is serious I should listen to him, especially about when it comes to mum. Any way Harry, this is fantastic, this much be worth a fortune, it's gorgeous." She said marveling at the beauty. Harry agreed, but what the beauty he had been referring to was not the mansion with in the trunk, he'd noticed lately that he had a hard time tearing his eyes away from Ginny, who had really grown up this year, and not only mentally.

"Did I tell you the features of these contacts Ginny?" Harry asked. She shook her head.

"One of them is X-ray vision, it pretty awesome" he stated, trying to make conversation.

"No way! You're a liar Harry Potter" she giggled.

"It's true!" he said laughing.

"Ok, prove it." She challenged with a grin. Harry's face fell.

"How might I do that?" he said slyly, hoping this was going where he thought.

"What am I wearing underneath my robes?" She said, with evil grin, Harry, had one to match, this was what he had hoped for.

"Now Miss Weasley, on the code of honor I promise to look no further then the under garments." He said pompously and business like which made Ginny giggle. Harry scrolled in to the X-ray vision ability. He was happy with what he found, but felt guilty.

"How risqué, uh...read top and a black bottom, yes?" Harry grinned slightly wait for a response.

"Well, that is a hundred percent keerect" she joked but became serious.

"I don't care if you see that stuff, but go any further and I'll break you." With that she let out another giggle and they grabbed they camera and raced back. The spent the rest of the night joking, taking pictures, and comparing their crests. They all agreed once again they were bad ass and that next year, Hermione would create her own crest and she'd get it put on, well she hadn't agreed to it, but for the rest of them they agreeing was good enough. Ron was tired so he went to bed first, then Neville went, then Hermione, by the end the only two rooms left were the two upstairs, so Harry and Ginny bade each other good night.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Arghhhhh!" Harry screamed, eyes snapping wide open to find Ginny by his said.

"It's ok Harry it was just a night mare, nothing more." She said soothingly. Harry pushed over to give her room to sit.

"What was it about?" she asked quietly.

"I dreamt about Cedric, Mum, Dad, Sirius, "Harry trailed off.

"Who else?" she asked, she knew she had been in it. His screaming ''m sorry Ginny' I didn't meant to!' was what woke her up. She didn't mind being woken up thought, she hoped she could helps.

"you were there Gin, I dreamt that I had hurt you with that fire spell, it was horrible, everyone in my dream were all telling me that it wasn't fair, they all had lives and I stole it from them. Sirius turned in to pad foot and attacked me." He finished weakly.

"It's ok Harry, no one would blame you, and tonight, you saved my life, you didn't hurt me at all, I could have died tonight, but you, Harry, you saved my life twice now. I will never blame you for something that happens to me. Ever." She said with a tone meaning that final.

"Gin?" Harry asked terrified about what he was about to say.

"Yea Harry?"

"I... I really like you." 'There, I said it phew' he thought.

"I like you too Harry" 'Damn' he thought.

"No Gin, I mean I like you as... more then a friend." 'Ok I think she got it that time' his thoughts stopped dead silent as she spoke.

"Harry, your not just trying to make yourself feel less guilty, are you?" 'Oh, I swear, if he did, I'll kill him' she thought.

"No Ginny, it's true" he said lowering his head to hers, letting his lips brush hers, then it deepened, they spent the next hour doing so until Ginny decided she had to get some sleep.

"And by the way, the rule on X-ray vision is still effective... for now." She winked as she left the room. Harry sighed heavily, this was the best day of his entire life. The rest of the night he slept soundlessly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry woke the next morning to the delightful scent of bacon from the trunks kitchen he decided to go get some before it was all gone. As he walked down the hall he replayed the previous day in his mind, and more importantly, the previous night, When he arrived in the kitchen of the trunk it was empty, so he headed up the stairs getting closer to the scent. When he climbed out there was Mrs. Weasley cooking breakfast, then it hit him, he wasn't wearing a shirt, as he was half way in the trunk.

"HARRY JAMSES POTTER! WHAT IN THE NAME OF MERLIN IS ON YOUR BACK! COME BACK HERE NOW!" Mrs. Weasley shouted, 'damn' he thought. He knew with every bone in his body he was dead.

"Yes Mrs. Weasley?" He asked trying to sound innocent.

"Turn around." She said calming down. Harry did so with great fear.

"When did you get this?" She inquired.

"Yesterday morning." There was no point in denying it. She sunk his battle ship so to say.

"YOU ARE RUINING-," Mrs. Weasley stopped when she noticed Harry flinched tremendously when she started to yell, she knew it was just a habit now, that made her feel horrible, she hated those Dursleys for hurting an innocent boy so mentally and who knows how physically.

"Harry, it's beautiful, what's this one on your arm mean, I know the one on your back is your crest." She smiled and she meant it, a tattoo was no longer a means of rebellion, it was a work of art really.

"It was what Mrs. Trelawney called a soul design, the design becomes something meaningful to the person who wears it. Sirius had it done after fifth year, when my dad went to get the crest done. Sirius was the first Gryffindor in his family, the rest were all Slytherin, it symbolized him being at the top of his families food chain." He let out a chuckle, as did Mrs. Weasley.

"I understand now Harry, at first I thought you were doing it to rebel against Dumbledore, but I see now, these mean a lot to you, I understand. Just then a very tired Ron Weasley walked in, and realized, he was shirtless, he ran so fast to the trunk but Mrs. Weasley got to him first. She shook her head.

"I'm going to take a wild guess, Neville has one too?" She asked calmly. Neville walked in and nodded.

"My gran knows though Mrs. Weasley," Neville said walking in.

"Well, the designs are remarkable, I'll give you that. And I also understand the tribute to Sirius. I'm working on the crests, Ron, I know you are old enough to have it done with out asking me, but please, in the future, if your going to do something like grow out your hair or get an earring, move in with Bill." She said solemnly and then gave him a loving smile.

"Also I believe they did the best work on our crest, who ever the artist was must be very talented." Mrs. Wesley said, and it was true, the Glacier Dragon was beautiful.

"Sirius would be quite proud to hear that." Harry added.

'Why's that dear?" she asked curiously.

"The artist is his niece, Courtney." Ron finished, blushing a bit. Just then a head appeared in the fire. It was Madame Bones, Harry had learned that while Fudge was being looked at for corruption, she was in charge.

"Good morning everyone, I see we have visited Canvas Body have we?" she grinned.

"Anyway, the reason my head is in the fire is I would like to offer Mr. Weasley, Mr. Longbottom, and Mr. Potter an Order of Merlin: Second class for their heroic efforts and the capture and recapture in some cases of several known death eaters. I'm sorry to say a former classmate of yours was involved in the attack, a Mr. Draco Malfoy. The good news now, we have been made aware of Miss Delores Jane Umbriges use of dark objects and orders of the dementors to Mr. Potter's residence, her trial will be set soon and I will notify you all when I find out, I must be going now, good day." And with that, she was gone

When Ginny and Hermione came in and noticed the boys all bare backed, and Mrs. Weasley with a large smile on her face and looks of shock on the boys.

"I thought you two would like to know, your fellow Gryffindors have been requested to accept the award of Order of Merlin: Second Class!" Mrs. Weasley screamed in pride, just as they all began doing victory dances in the kitchen. When Neville and Ron got their shirts on there was a knock at the door. Mrs. Weasley went to the door and heard Mrs. Weasley talk to some one that sounded remarkably like... **_Percy_**.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N Oriens Bennu-thanks for reviewing, can you elaborate with what was confusing and repetitive? Thanks

Also im looking for a beta reader so if any ones interested let me know plz, thankyou


	3. And So It Begins

"Ron, is that who I think..." Harry started. Ron spat angrily, Harry took that as a yes.

"Let's go see what the prat wants." Ron suggested with anger, they all agreed and followed, Ginny and Ron leading the way, they all made for the door.

"Ron, Ginny it's great-, what the hell is he doing here!"" He asked furiously, pointing to Harry. Harry stood there dumbfounded, not knowing what to say, Ron took care of that.

"He's part of our family your pompous little prick, more so then you in the past year!" Ron shouted. Harry started mumbling apologies and started walking to his trunk when he heard a cry of happiness, unfortunately, it was from Percy.

"He's even got a tattoo! What else could he do, I'm telling you he's no good! He's lead our entire family in to danger and now the little rebel has gotten a tattoo, bet he has a dark mark, some sacrifice his parents made, only to have him assist their murderer" Percy said, hoping his mother would finally see it his way.

"How dare you say that Percy? What the hell is your problem, just get the hell out of here." Ron said, his face glowing with rage, what happened next was not going to be pretty. Percy hit Ron, and sent him sprawling to the ground.

"I'm sorry I had to do that but you need to hear the-, oof" Ron had gotten back up and decked Percy in the jaw and was winding up for another, Mrs. Weasley wasn't sure how she was supposed to feel. She made an attempt to break it up but it was pointless, she knew when Ron was this upset it was hard to get him to calm down. Mean while Percy drew his wand on Ron and cast the body bind and him, despite the gasps from everyone else, he began to speak again.

"Now that I've returned order Harry, I believe it's best you leave me and _my _family alone, you have your own family, and if you weren't such a lousy ingrate maybe they would take you back, Merlin knows you don't deserve it. If your parents hadn't been such rebels they'd be fine-." That pushed it, before Harry could get his wand, Neville's was already drawn and casting the body binding hex.

"My parents were in the same situation as Harry's, don't you dare insult his parents like that ever again." Neville said looking at an angry person in the eyes, then he put the counter on the body bind for Ron, and Ron was more pissed off.

"Hey Perce, I have a tattoo too, so does Neville, are we all going to be come death eaters now for showing pride in our families, which you know nothing about?" Ron asked trying to stay quiet, mean while Percy gained use of his mouth.

"Look what he's done to our family mum, he's a bad influence on Ron, and he's obviously brain washed poor Neville, he's tearing our family apart don't you see?" He yelled.

"No Percy, that would be you, please leave." That was the first time Ginny spoke.

"Fine, I came here to forgive you but you obviously feel no remorse for fraternizing with a bunch of people who are in cahoots with you-know-who!" With that, and gaining back the use of his body, he apparated away.

"Mrs. Weasley I'm extremely sorry I hexed your son-," Neville started.

"And I'm sorry, this is my fault, I 'l just wait in my trunk until someone from the order picks me up" he said entering his trunk sadly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Mum, what are we going to do? We can't let Harry go back to those horrible people, his birthday is this month!" Ginny said, her eyes pleading with her mother.

"I can't believe him! He comes here to our house, hit me, and expects us to kick Harry out and apologize! If I could use my wand I would... would..." He trailed off while pacing the room, still not able to believe what had just happened.

"Mom are you ok?" Ron asked looking at his mom.

"I don't know what to do. How can I chose between my soon by blood and my son by love? How can I do it?" That visit took more of a toll on Mrs. Weasley that they had realized

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry paced back and forth in his library. He had never so infuriated and yet apologetic. He was glad Neville hexed the great prat, how could he ever call they're parents rebels, and say t was all his fault for the Dursleys treatment of him. He knew that Percy was Ron's brother and Harry was just a friend, he understood his place. He knew he couldn't be the reason for tearing apart the people he loved, he needed to leave. He knew he'd be getting picked up soon, so he decided to start reading one of his defense against darks book, from there, he went to his personal room of requirement to get a dueling target/dummy to try a new spell on. In the next hour and a half, he learned a basic piercing, slashing, and bludgeoning spell. After going through these spells 15 times perfectly each, he moved on the more advance yet simple versions of those three spells. He repeated these steps 3 more times to find out he'd been practicing for near four hours and it was passed lunch.

Just when he was working on the next level of the three spells, there was a knock.

"Harry?" asked a voice he knew well.

"Yea Gin?" he responded getting up from his studies.

"You don't think that any one in our family agrees with what Percy said do you? Ron's ready to kill him, I would willing to assist him, Bill and Charlie will be pissed, Fred and George will embarrass him to no end." She said with a smile, Harry returned the smile.

"I know Ginny but I don't want to split your family up, Percy is right about one thing, this is his family, not mine" Harry said.

"That's not true Harry! We all consider you family, just as much as we consider Percy, only more. You know the difference between you and Percy?" She asked.

'No..." Harry answered.

"Percy asked, no, told us to kick out some one in our family, you would never do that. Percy is an ass, we don't want you to leave because he was being himself. If you left, mum would be really upset Harry, she loves you as much as me or Ron, and at the moment, a little more than Percy." She snickered.

"What would you do if I left?" Harry asked wanting to know where she stood.

"I'd be sad, you know why?" she asked with a grin, Harry shook his head hesitantly.

"Because I wouldn't be able to do this." She said pulling him in for a deep kiss, then Ron stormed in.

"What the hell Ginny, I asked you to come talk to Harry, not bare his children!" Ron shouted still confused

"Ron I-, Harry started.

'Me and Harry are dating, so get used to this" she said in an annoyed tone, pulling Harry back to finish what they started. Harry looked out of the corner of his eye and saw Ron skulk off so he figured it'd be okay to join Ginny in the action. The kissed deepened after a bit and they collapsed on to the coach, with Ginny on top. Harry felt his hands go from her waist , down. To his relief she didn't get angry, she just giggle and began making her marks on his neck.

The next hour of his life was his favorite hour, because when they were done with all the kissing, which he didn't mind, she just laid on top of him and they felt comfort in each others embrace, they fell asleep that way. The hour after that was Harry's worst and most terrifying. He would have faced Voldemort with a regular stick as opposed to a wand compared to what happened.

When Harry awoke, he found a very uncomfortable Mr. Weasley sitting in a chair across from the

couch, Harry prodded Ginny then he realized that his hands were in the same place they'd been previously! When Ginny began to stir and noticed her father standing there, she shot up and then proceeded to land on Harry, which caused Harry much discomfort. Mr. Weasley said nothing at first.

"Harry, good to hear you decided to stay but now that this situation has risen, I think the three of u need to have a certain talk, Harry, I know this is uncomfortable for you, but it's necessary. You see, when a man loves a woman..." They groaned immensely, Harry could have cried.

"Just kidding. Wotcher Harry, Ginny!" Tonks laughed going back to her pink spiky hair and original face.

"Thank you Merlin!" Harry said dropping to his knees raising his head and hands to the sky Both girls laughed quite a bit at this.

"But I was asked to come and talk to you two, your parents wee far to mortified to talk about it. It's nothing on you Harry, they're ecstatic about you two dating, but then they realized they were around your age when they started dating and well, you can't just conjure kids out of thin air" Tonks said. Ginny and Harry pondered what she said, when they figured it out, they were repulsed.

"All I've been asked to do is come down here, tell you to be responsible and to give you this list of contraceptive spells, and a little color commentary, number 2,5 and 8 are the only ones that don't ruin it, there are also potions you can make that take away any side effects or feeling, the ingredients are simple. If it wasn't for the way it was used, you would have learned it in your first year. Night kids." Tonks said with a wink and went back up the marble stair case.

"We started dating and two ours later mum expects me to make her some grand children, the mind on that woman" Ginny said with a shiver. For the next hour, they just laid b the fire settled in each other's arms and watched the flames flicker. Just then Hermione walked in.

"Dinners ready you two, hurry up" and they were they heard Hermione mutter, 'they're like friggin rabbits'. They both gave a light-appreciating bout of laughter before heading up the stairs hand in hand.

"Harry, it seems you have a few things remaining at the Dursleys but they refuse to let us in to get them, they said no 'freak would be allowed unless it was their freak of a nephew' was to come collect it all. Bloody idiots if you ask me." Tonks said in a mater-of-fact tone.

"All right, I'll go over tomorrow morning, you guys want to come?" Harry asked his friends, he received a nod from everyone.

"How will we go Mrs. Weasley?" Hermione asked.

"We've had a port-key created, it will take you there at 11:30 back 12, that's enough time right Harry?" Mrs. Weasley asked. Harry nodded. For the rest of the night there was no mention of Harry and Ginny or any thing about Percy.

Just as they had finished a pleasant meal, Dumbledore appeared with a request to speak with Harry for a moment. Reluctantly, Harry followed, looking back towards Ginny who gave him a comforting wink and mouthed the words 'later' Harry nodded dramatically.

"Harry, may I we speak in your trunk, I'd like to see it." Dumbledore said with the usual, to Harry almost annoying twinkle in his eye. Harry nodded and led him to his library which he considered his study.

"Do you know why I came Harry?" Dumbledore asked. Harry nodded.

"What you did the other day was dangerous, you could have been killed. Why did you not just ask one of the members of the order to run the errands for you are ask one to accompany you?" Dumbledore asked.

"Because sir, I didn't know what I wanted to get." Harry shortly.

"Then why did you feel the need to deceive us?" the old man asked patiently.

"I did it because I'm tired of you running my life, you are not my father, or any other relation to me, you are my teacher, I'm going to live my life how I want to, you don't get to decide what I do anymore. Sir." Harry said simply, with no anger in his voice.

"Harry, you are damning thousands of people by not working on what you need to, such as your studying out side of school." He said.

"Sir, do you know what I bought in Diagon Alley yesterday?" Harry asked knowing he didn't.

"I spent almost 90,000 galleons on books, and I gave the Weasley's a large some of money. I also bought magical lenses so I can recognize anyone with a dark mark, see much further away then anyone could with out telescopes or binoculars or omnioculars. I did this all to prepare to fight Voldemort. I don't need you to be my life's dictator. I know what's at stake, do you expect me to just blow that off so I can do what I want before Voldemort kills everyone I love. You think those books over there are sprawled out next to a torn up target are for show?" Harry asked wanting a damn good answer.

"Harry, I just feel that your studying would be more effective under my-," Dumbledore was cut off.

"Under your what? Dictatorship? Rule? "Harry said, starting to pace.

"Harry, if you fully believe that you'll be better off studying with out my aid, I shall leave you to it, but do not forget your occlumency." With that and a loud rack, he disappeared. Before going back upstairs, Harry took out his anger on the dummy sending it flying across the room. Then after being fully calm, he went on upstairs to join everyone.

The rest of the night was rather uneventful, until an owl pecked out the window. When they let it in, it dropped a letter in each Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Harry's lap. Ginny was the first to open hers.

"I'm a prefect!" She squealed happily Then Hermione opened hers.

"I got 12 OWL's! 10 were O's!" She shouted. Then Harry.

OWL Results of Potter, Harry James 

**Astronomy: Theory: E **

**Practical: N/A Due to certain circumstances**

** Overall: E**

**Charms: Theory: E**

**Practical: E**

** Overall: E**

**Care of Magical: Theory: O **

**Creature's ** **Practical: O**

**Overall: O**

**Defense Against: Theory: O**

**The Dark Arts Practical: O**

**Overall: O**

**Divination: Theory: P**

**Practical: E**

**Overall: A**

**HerbologyTheory: A**

**Practical: A**

**Overall: A**

**History Of: Theory: P **

**MagicPractical: T**

**Overall: P**

**Potions:Theory: E**

**Practical: O**

**Overall: O**

**Transfiguration:Theory: A**

**Practical: E**

**Overall: A**

**Total OWLS:11**

_**Note: A grade that is an A or higher counts as one OWL. An O that receives 2 's count's as four, it means that it is the highest grade ever to be had on that classes OWL Please select as many or as little as you want from the list attached**_

_**Thank you,**_

**_Minerva McGonagall_**

"Well Harry... How'd you do?" Hermione asked, dying to compare scores. Harry smiled and gave her the list.

"See for yourself." He laughed as Ginny and Mrs. Weasley ran over to read the score over Hermione.

"Harry, that's incredible!" The highest score they've marked is quite an achievement." Mrs. Weasley complimented.

"Harry, you got a T in History! "Hermione shouted, obviously appalled. By the end of the night they'd discovered Ron received 7 OWL's including an O in DADA, and after a few hours of comparing scores, being destroyed in chess at the hands of Ron, and grabbing their brooms and flying around Harry's trunk, they were exhausted and went to sleep. After Harry and Ginny made it known they would be sleeping in the trunk Ron decided it be best that he slept there too. He didn't mind that they were dating, he was glad it was Harry and no that prat Dean, but he didn't much like the idea of them being the only two people in a sound proof trunk with a bed. In turn, Hermione and Neville decided to follow.

"Harry, Harry, wake up ya prat we have to leave in an hour and mum said you can't leave with out breakfast" Ron said tugging at Harry's arm. Much to Harry's annoyance, he knew Ron was right so he got up and searched for his glasses on the night stand, then stopped rigid and slapped himself on the forehead, still not used to wearing glasses, and after he had his shirt on he was ready to head up. "Little tired Harry?" Ginny teased him giving him a light punch in the shoulder.

"Yea, all that work on those spells yesterday made me tired." Harry said rubbing his eyes gently.

"Harry, doing work, during the summer? Preposterous! Check him for poly juice potion!" Neville said with mock look of concern. It was weird, Harry noticed that Neville had come in to his self since last semester. He had lightened up an had a better sense of humor, he was more confident then he was before, and he was much better at dueling, the way he fought two days ago, Harry hadn't realized just how different and better he had been. He was still Neville, just, different. Then Harry remembered something.

"Neville, how's your new wand?" Harry asked. The wand he'd been using, that belonged to his dad, had broken in the Department of Mysteries.

"It's great! Mr. Ollivander said he had just made the wand a few minutes before he sold it, he said it had a crystallized phoenix tear in it, and those are really rare!

"I thought it would cost a fortune, being so rare and all, but he said that all he wanted was 4 galleons for the wood it was made from, you think that's weird wait. He said that the person who gave him the tears had been quite generous, and he knew that the person who gave it to him would be happy to know that his first new wand was sold to me! Isn't that cool?" Neville asked.

The entire time he talked about the wand, his yes were wide as saucers. 'Mr. Ollivander was right' Harry thought. 'If one person could have a wand that good, it should be Neville' Harry nodded.

"Harry dear, it's almost time to go, eat your breakfast." Mrs. Weasley instructed. Harry smiled and did as he was told.

Everyone, took hold of the comb shaped port-key, "It's going off in 5-4-3-2-1" and with Ron's side commentary, they were pulled, Harry felt the usual sensation that he was not fond of, but as fast as it began, it stopped on the front lawn of the Dursley's.

"Back in to my own personal hell." Harry said glumly, Ginny grabbed his hand as if saying she'd be there. With Ginny there to give Harry confidence, he knocked once twice, and before he knocked a third time, Vernon Dursley almost tore the door of and shouted at Harry, and his friends to get inside and gather his stuff and get the hell out.

"Yes Uncle Vernon" Harry said with a sighed, rolling his eyes. They spent the next fifteen minutes just throwing his clothes into his old trunk.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Sir, there is a large flock of death eaters appearing in a place called Little Whinging." The radar monitor exclaimed.

"How many?" Kingsley Shaklebolt asked with a level of concern in his voice.

"16, Sir" the man said alarmingly.

"Send all on call forces to that area and contact Albus Dumbledore" Kingsley said, shortly before apparating.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They all began heading for the exit when they headed off by his uncle who forced him in to the kitchen.

"Let it be known, Potter" he spat, eyeing the clock.

"You nor any of your friends shall ever step with in miles of this house." He said again, eyeing the clock.

"I have no intention of doing so, and I highly doubt either of my feminine friends will be returning to date your fat pig of a son either." Harry said angrily heading for the door.

"Not yet ya don't!" He shouted, glancing at the clock quickly. Harry knew there was something up.

"What else do you want, I thought you'd be glad we're leaving, I'm going to take my friends around the street, show them the park, and I'll never be within one thousand miles of this hell hole!" He said standing up angrily Ginny was getting angry as well, the fat so-called 'uncle' of his was a real bastard.

"That should be fine." He said with a malicious grin, but before saying this he looked up at the clock once again.

"Does everyone have their wands?" Harry asked seconds after exiting the house.

"Never leaving mine at home since that day at Diagon alley" Neville said, as did Ron.

"Hermione, Gin, you both have you're wands?" They nodded, curious to why he was asking.

"Draw them, Voldemort's happy, and I have a bad feeling." Harry said vaguely; they knew well enough that he wouldn't explain more.

"Accoi port-key" they heard a shout from behind them, Harry felt the comb fly out of his hands towards the house, he spun around, and almost fell over from what he saw. Uncle Vernon and Dudley, both standing there with wands in hand, Dudley in some odd type of fur.

"What the hell!" Harry shouted in confusion.

"Yes indeed Harry, yes indeed." Was all Vernon said, and almost on cue, they were at least 15 cracks coming from behind Harry and the others almost simultaneously.

"You see Harry, I've been working for my Lord since the First War, and having you in my custody for these years has been bliss, I could have killed you at any time I wanted, but I felt I should just have my fun first, I wanted to deliver you to my Lord so he could do it personally." Vernon sneered with pleasure.

"That's not possible! Dudley goes to Smeltings!" Harry said, after over fifteen second silence.

"Did you see him go to Smeltings Harry old boy? No, he indeed went to a school far superior to your muck of a school that was named for a pigs bad complexion. My son attends the finest of school. _Durmstrang_ of course." With the wave of his hand, the siege began, the two Dursley men apparated along side their companions who all strode forward slowly, sending the dark mark in to the air as they did. Harry drew his wand and dagger in one swift movement.

"Ginny, Hermione, run and get help, we'll hold them off until back up comes." Harry said forcefully.

"The hell we will." Ginny said fiercely, as did Hermione, with fewer words.

"Damn, didn't think that'd work, but be careful all of you, we just need o wait for the aurors to get here. Get your shield charms up." He said with a tone that meant that was final, no more talking. Harry cast the charm with the dagger in his opposite hand, and then a brief shield of fire appeared before him but subsided so quickly no one took notice.

"Ok, let's do this, bring it on you pansies." Ginny said with no sign of humor in her voice, with those words, the Second War erupted.

**A/N Ok so what do you guys think,? Review and let me know if you think its lame or if I should keep going, for the peple who are interested in beta reading, please email me your adress onj account of my cpu not being able to get the adresses.**

**Aria688: I just read his story, it is kick ass but mine is too much like his, I have an idea I think a lot different then any fan fic that I know of, so please, don't think I'm trying to steal some ones ideas.**

**GoodFiddler: Thanks I appreciate that**

**Thakyou for reviews, lack of meant the end of my last hp fanfic, any way thankyou.**


	4. The End

Sorry every one but I'm stopping this fic because I no longer like the idea of a H/G fic, but I'll be putting alotta the ideas on my other fic "Harry Potter and the Year of the Heirs' check it out and review sorry again


End file.
